Magical Makeover
by SaphireMalfoy
Summary: Ron won't notice Hermione. Draco uses this to take advantage of Hermione and get something out of her. How will the makeover help and affect both of them.


"C'mon Granger. Give me something! Your little scar-face has to have some secret. Something I can use against him that won't hurt anything. I need it for the game I am playing. Just something my housemates wouldn't know." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the blonde boy pleading before her.

"I don't think I can help you Malfoy." She said, making sure the annoyance in her voice was evident. Maybe he'd figure out she wasn't going to help him play his game and stop trying. Or go bother Ron. Either way, she didn't care.

Draco crossed his arms and tilted his head. "How about if I help you and you can help me?" He said and looked her up and down in a way Hermione didn't like. She felt judged. Shaking her head, Malfoy seemed to melt into a begging state. He put his hands together in a very un-Malfoy-like state. "Please. I can help you get the Weasel to notice you."

Hermione had been about to walk away when she stopped short and looked at him. Really looked at him. "How do you plan to do that? I've liked him for years and he hasn't noticed me yet." She growled slightly. "Only time he notices me is if I can make him jealous. And I am not allowing you to touch me in any sort of way that looks like we're together."

"No, not like that Granger!" Draco's disgusted look stung, but at least allowed her some peace of mind that Draco wasn't going to try to hit on her in front of Ron. She let out a slow breath of relief and shrugged. "Well, what then Malfoy?"

"I was thinking we pretty you up. You're a witch Granger, yet you muggle your way into the Mudblood hall of fame when it comes to your looks."

"I…" Hemione was hurt by the mudblood comment, but she couldn't fight with his comment. She didn't use her magic the way most pureblood or halfblood witches did to make her makeup and her hair amazing. "I'll give you that. But how do you want to do so in a way that will make Ron notice?"

Draco smirked. "Well, we can start by telling me something small about Harry. The better the secret, the more I will do for you. If you end up not liking the look by the end, I'll give you a spell to make me forget the next half hour."

Hermione frowned. "How is it fair to Harry?"

"What if you just answer some questions for me. That way, you don't have to think of any."

Hermione frowned a bit deeper. How evil would Draco be? "What if I don't want to answer?"

"We'll decide based on the questions. I might be willing to be nice about it. I need some good gossip on the boy-who-lived." Draco shrugged. "Or I might be a complete ass. Let's decide how my mood goes. Easy question first. What's Harry's favorite animal?"

Hermione frowned. She could take that two ways. She knew his all-time favorite animal was a dragon, but did she really want to tell the king of Dragons that fact? Or did she want to tell him that Harry loved owls, since he had one that he really did love. She decided honesty was better than ignoring the question. "Harry is particularly fond of dragons. He's always loved the way they move."

Draco raised an eye and nodded. "Alright then. Let's start with your eyes. There is a simple spell that can change them to a color that will fit well for that day. Pansy likes to keep hers more natural, but you could literally do any color under the sun. Maybe a bright blue." He said, looking at her. He raised his wand and with a slight tingle her eyes were blue. She had pulled out her compact mirror to view the results. They nearly looked natural. If she didn't know better, she'd think it was. "It's very simple to remove and doesn't hurt your eyes at all."

"I'll give you some credit Malfoy. It looks good."

Draco laughed. "I told you that you would like it. Hmm, what does Harry enjoy doing on his Summer breaks?"

Hermione frowned. In truth, she honestly didn't know herself. All she knew was he went home to his Aunt and Uncles. Did it make her a bad friend if she didn't know? "I don't know."

Draco frowned and looked at her. "You don't know Granger? He's your friend. Doesn't he come visit?"

"Harry is sent to his Aunt and Uncles. He doesn't get to leave there, because he is safe there." She snapped her mouth shut, wondering if she said too much. Draco nodded. "That's fine. I can understand that, then." He flicked his wand and said something under his breath. Her hair fell to her side, not a curl or wave in sight. She gasped slightly and looked at him. "No one ever told me that there was magical ways to straighten your hair. We don't have the ability to use straighteners here."

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. "How do you think Pansy keeps her hair from being a frizzy mess like yours? She has curly hair too. She just doesn't let the world see it."

Hermione raised an eye. She didn't know that Pansy had curly hair. "Alright. Well, I think I am pretty please with this. I think Ron will enjoy it."

"One more?" Draco frowned, feeling like he was gonna lose his chance. "I think I can make Ron see your beauty even better."

Hermione frowned. "What do you want to know?"

"Is Potter straight?" He asked. He must have seen her look turning to anger, because before she knew it he looked unsure. He bit his lip. "I won't let anyone else know the answer. I have enough with him liking Dragons to give the Slytherins enough to be happy."

"Then why do you want to know?" Hermione asked, cautious.

"I never see him so much as smile at a girl. I've never noticed his eyes twinkle as he looked at a girl. Of course, I've never seen him do so with a guy either. I guess I'm curious is all."

"He does have a crush, but I will not tell you that. Harry deserves that respect." Draco nodded. "But I'll tell you that no, he is not straight."

Draco seemed surprised. "Well, I will respect that and allow you the peace of mind that if you'd like to use that spell we discussed…" He waved his wand once more and her outfit changed to a dress. "Let's at least get you to look the part. Ron will certainly notice this."

Hermione looked down and smiled. It was an elegant black dress that she would never pick out if she was picking because it was a little showy. But it fit her well. She tilted her head, thinking what he was suggesting. Was Draco Malfoy really telling her that she could eliminate his memory of the answer to protect Harry? She shook her head. "I will not. If I thought you were gonna do something to hurt Harry, you will find yourself hurt. I will make sure of that."

Draco smiled, feeling relieved. "I wouldn't hurt him."

Hermione was confused. Why would he not? For so many years, Draco had tortured them. Made them feel insecure, but for some reason was willing to not hurt them. Suddenly realization hit her. She remembered a saying from when she was younger. 'We pick on those we like.' She shook her head, laughing suddenly. "I believe you."

She noticed the look of disbelief on his face. Did he not trust her? Hermione grinned at that possibility. She decided she was ready to face Ron now. "Well, Malfoy. Thank you for the makeover."

He smiled happily. "Thank you for mine."


End file.
